


Miles Between Us

by itsmorethanfine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Smut, Reunions, Schmoop, Short One Shot, it's literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/pseuds/itsmorethanfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's too far away and the only way they can talk is over Skype. Surprises, later <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Between Us

“Dean, you really should get off Skype right now,” Cas said, rolling his eyes. He stared at his boyfriend, who was sitting in the confines of a small, little car, unlike the usual Impala he usually drove. The Impala would have to wait until Dean got back from Mexico, where he’d been the last few months, taking part in some stupid research project. “Driving and skyping is not a good idea.”

“Why the hell would I even own a smartphone if I didn’t want to skype you in the middle of the drive?” He winked and Cas laughed reflexively. He looked so happy and not to mention, he’d gotten a lot tanner than he had been before. Dean Winchester had always been the most beautiful human in existence to Cas, no matter how far away he was.

“You’re in a good mood today. Is it because you’re finally out of the lab?”

“Maybe,” Dean said, grinning. “Or maybe it’s because I’m looking at your cute face.”

“Dean,” Cas whined as he rolled onto his stomach. He propped his head on his hands and stared at him willfully. Six months without Dean was proving to be incredibly painful and he was only _halfway_ through. The stupid research project that Dean had been asked to join had been the answer to his dreams, being the science geek he was. But, to Cas, it just meant 365 days without his boyfriend with only the cat to keep him company.

Even then, he had no idea where Rose was. She was hiding from him, too.

“Can’t help that my boyfriend is so hot,” Dean said, glancing back and forth between the road and the camera. “I mean, it’s kind of annoying almost. Like every single time I see him, it’s like bam,” he said, hitting the steering wheel, “All this gorgeousness in one fucking person. How is that allowed?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You are far more attractive than I am, Dean. I should be the one who’s saying these things to you.”

“Oh shut up,” Dean said. It was his turn to roll his eyes and the silence that held the distance between them fell.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. But, babe, only six more months. We made it halfway through.”

“Why can’t I come and see you? I’ll try and scrape up some money or something--”

“Cas, there’s no place you can be at if you do come here. I share my apartment with five other people, you know this already.”

Cas did know. He just didn’t want to believe it. He knew how claustrophobic the house would be for him and he knew that he wouldn’t have anything to do when Dean was in the lab. He couldn’t go outside, not when he barely knew the language or his way around the place.

“We’ll share a bed, then.”

He heard the engine come to a stop and Dean fumbled with the phone. It seemed like he’d pulled it off the stand, and was holding it in front of his face. “Don’t tempt me,” he laughed. “But, we’ll talk about this later, alright? Gotta run.”

“I just want you here for at least seven minutes, please?”

Dean chuckled. “Okay, Cas, sure. I’ll be there in five, okay?”

“Okay, sure.” Cas’ voice was clipped and slightly bitter about the unreality of the situation. He couldn’t help it.

“Sorry. I love you?” Dean tried.

“I love you, too. Now go, before you get into trouble.”

Cas blushed as Dean blew him a kiss through the screen and he shut his laptop and rolled onto his back. Rose climbed into his stomach and meowed.

“So there you are.”

She stared at him with her bright blue-green eyes. They reminded him so much of Dean. But, then again, everything reminded him of Dean. He sighed and sat up and Rose slipped off him and cuddled in his lap.

He was going to teach himself some goddamn Spanish and make his damn way to Mexico. He didn’t care if Alastair got mad at him for missing a week of work, he really couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Dean was so far away.

At least they were in similar time zones, which seemed to be good.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang so that he couldn’t mull over the situation any more. He pushed the cat off and walked to the front door.

It was stupid. He’d made it this far without Dean, he could definitely do a little longer. He knew he could. The person knocked on the door and Cas huffed.

“Coming!”

Jesus, people seriously had no patience any more.

He undid the lock and swung open the door angrily. “ _What?_ ” he snapped.

“Oh, nothing, sugar. Just wanted to see if you wanted to go grab some coffee or something.”

Cas would’ve said something, but he really couldn’t. Dean was standing at his front door, still wearing the stupid lab coat that he always wore in the lab, hair a little longer than usual, but the smile still welcoming and so much like _home_. Even the crinkles were the same and Cas took a deep breath, not realizing that he’d been holding it for so long.

“So, is that a yes?” he asked, winking.

Cas didn’t wait, practically _jumping_ on Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck and crashing their mouths together. Dean hoisted him onto himself and Cas wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing him and kissing him some more. Desperately, he clawed his fingers through Dean’s hair, trying to inhale as much of Dean’s scent as he could. As though afraid that he’d disappear for another six months.

“Well, that’s about it,” Dean panted, pulling away. “I guess I have to head out now.”

“Wait, what?” Cas asked breathlessly. “You just got here.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”

“Asshole,” he exclaimed. “You can’t leave.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m not. I got a month off because the project is way ahead of schedule.”

Cas widened his eyes in surprised. “You’re lying.”

“Nah. _And_ you get to come stay with me. If you want. Whenever you want. I have my own place now, so,” Dean said, trailing off as he stared at his boyfriend’s face. A face he’d gone a little too long without. And hence, he’d asked and gotten permission to take the first flight back home.

“Holy moly,” Cas said.

“That’s what I said. Now, can we go inside?” Dean asked, as he craned his neck and looked around.

“Yeah,” Cas said, leaning forward to give him another kiss, while Dean carried him inside. Rose meowed after them as they bumped into walls and tables until they finally found their way to the couch, lips still sealed with the promise of forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it! and hope it makes up for all the angst I've been writing oops <3  
> Originally written for lostboydean.tumblr.com


End file.
